The Betraying
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: This is my version of after the reckoning. Very chlerek...a little OC/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the darkest powers**

**Chapter 1**

(Chloe's POV)

I know that I'm safe this is the safest I've been ever. I'm Safe in his arms. I feel protected by him. As we pull back for air,

I plopped down on the soft grass in the middle of the field. Derek came down and sat right beside me. When sitting like

we were his at eye level with me finally. I stare at his green eyes. I was lost in his wonderful emerald green eyes.

I finally noticed he was staring back at me. He leaned and put his forehead onto mine. He pants and I can feel his heart beat.

It not going as fast as mine is, but I'm sure he can feel it. "Chloe I-" he was cut off by a loud howl. It was so loud I had to cover my hands over my ears.

As the Howling continued, Derek shot up trying to find where it was coming from. It had just come to me; this is not a dog's howl, it's from a wolf.

As his nostrils flared taking in the scent, he growled, and then reached for my arm to drag me back to the motel, but I stopped him.

" We have to go." He growled to me. "Wait, who…. What's goi-"He stared at me with plead. He was yelling now. "We have to leave now!"

I didn't object we started running back to the motel, but as always I was too slow, so he picked me up. He was holding almost as if I was a baby.

I couldn't resist, so I threw my hands around his neck and held him tighter. He was smiling, and as I could see, he was also blushing. I loved it when he blushed he looked so, so, cute. **(A/n cue the awww's)**

As we got closer to the motel, he finally let me down, but I wouldn't release my hands from his neck. He knew what would let me go. He gave me a quick kiss,

which made me let go. I started to blush. He smiled a gorgeous half-smile that I loved. As I was letting go of his neck, he kicked the door of our motel room open.

Everyone was watching a movie, except Mr. Bae, who was nowhere to be seen. "Dude, D what's wrong?" yelled Simon who was now standing up.

"There are werewolves, and they're coming!" he yelled. Simon then looked worried, and then instantly said "Ok you can go get our bags, and I'll go find dad." He then nodded.

I was also worried so I got my aunt and Tori, and we went to our room to go get our stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i don't own**

**me: hi Derek  
**

**Derek: do i know u?**

**me: well u should **

**Chloe: grrrr**

**chapter:2**

In a matter of minutes, we were all ready. Well we've had enough experience of having to run at an unexpected moment. We were all storming down the stairs in a rush.

One at a time, but Tori was taking her own measly time with going down the stairs. Suddenly Simon started jabbing her in the back with his book bag.

He was annoyed as he yelled at her,"Tori hurry your ass up! They could be here any second!"

"Well if the big bad wolf wants to come out, I'm willing to play his puppy games," Tori said, being her usual smart ass.

Simon rolled his eyes from her all her sarcasm, "you know you can hold back on the sarcasm no one gives a hell. OK maybe Chloe does, but trust me no one else wants to deal with your fucking sarcasm so, lay off."

OK wow, now for Simon, that's way out of line. What's with him? He's probably mad for having to go back on the road, again. From what he told me he never really did, and from what Derek told me he would always whine about it. Derek only wanted to keep his family together, just his dad, Simon, and himself, being safe. Simon didn't care as much, he would whine about leaving friends that he just met, or leaving a team. He is just so friendly, but Derek told me he would worry about making friends, Simon had more friends than Derek ever did. As we got into the van, **(A/N it's like the white creeper van kind)**three wolves appeared at the edge of the forest. Since it was late, you couldn't see much, but their eyes were like cat's eyes at night. They started to race for us, I know what they want though, they want Derek.

Derek turned his head and was growling a grown so real, it made the hairs on my neck stand up and made chills run up my body.

"It's the pack. We have to go. NOW!"Derek was pushing us in now. He didn't care he just wanted us, his family, safe and together.

The wolves were getting closer. Too close for Derek's comfort, even though all of us were in the van, Derek closed the door behind us. The wolves came closer. Derek was going to fight them. No he couldn't, he wouldn't would he? Derek lunged for one of the wolves. He threw one at the now vacant motel wall; the other had its teeth digging into his left leg. He was able to get the wolf off, but there was blood dripping from where its teeth made an imprint.

"No Derek!" I screamed from inside the car. I can't stand it when he gets hurt. I could feel tears rolling down my eyes.

"Do …something, Fuck do anything!" I was now almost screaming through my sobs. I usually never cursed, but I have never felt this way before.

Sparks were starting to fly out of Tori's hands. The sparks were mesmerizing. I couldn't stop from looking at how bright they are. She pushed the door open,and hit one of the wolves with the sparks, and the wolf went down. The hit made the whole parking lot shower in sparks. From what I could see many of them hit was only one other wolf left. HE was the largest of the three, possibly even the alpha. He started to back away. He then changed into his human form. He had brown lanky hair and was as built as Derek and was...Naked, I wasn't looking, but surprisingly Tori gave him a once over. I jabbed her with my elbow, on he hip.

"Ow!" she protested, but she was smiling when she said it.

She must be proud that I'm not as sweet as I was at Lyle house. I've changed a lot since then. I'm more confident, I'm even braver, thanks to Derek.

The werewolf started to pick up the other two wolves, and he ran back into the forest.

Derek was leaning on the ground. He could barely stand, yet he was trying to get up. From the look of the gashes on his left leg, he couldn't.

Simon opened the door and started to run towards Derek, with me following just behind. One thing that didn't change was my height.

Oh, how I hate my shortness.

"It...It's alright …the blood is only from when he bit my leg, but it hurts like hell." He was trying to talk threw his deep rumbles of breaths.

How can he be alright? Is he trying to make it better, like if he did this for all of us, so we'd be safe. If something did happen to him.

I...I wouldn't- actually I couldn't be able to live anymore. I would be...Lost without him. When I looked back over to the van, my aunt was getting her medical bag from the back.

Can she even heal a werewolf? Let alone a bite from one.

"Here get out of the way. I need to clean of the blood to see the wound. Did you get hurt anywhere else? There's a lot of blood."

Hmm I guess she does know a lot about werewolves. She knows more than I do.

Derek was looking at his wounds and at me." Yea I did, I got cuts on my upper arms, the bites, and my lib is busted I think, then there's just a bunch of other scratches and bruises."

No, my Derek's hurt, how could I let him risk himself like that again. How could I be so stupid? He can't do that to me again. Either he comes with us, or we fight together.

He looked up at me as Aunt Lauren was cleaning the blood on his arms.

"Chloe I'm ok I promise." He told me with as much sincerity that made a tear roll down my cheek.

He noticed that too, and reached out his hand, I reached out mine and held it. Aunt Lauren noticed that, she had a weird expression on her face, which told me she didn't approve.

I could care less of what she thinks of us. As long as my Derek is safe, I'm happy.

"Derek I need to see the cuts on your shoulders. Can u take off your shirt for me?"

My aunt's question made me blush. What! Is she trying to make me go crazy? I could tell Derek was thinking the same thing, when he saw me blush. He lifted his shirt over his awesome 6-pack abs.

i think I was starting to drool. As she started to put a cream on the cuts, Derek would now and again give a small growl.

"Ok well I got most of the blood cleaned from the minor injuries, but you have to leave your shirt off for the cream to heal the wound." Great, shirtless, is she trying to kill me…ugh.

From her comment he started to blush, knowing I would be staring at him.

Tori, who was standing right behind me, whispered in my ear "Damn wolf-boy has a six pack? You never told me, I would ha-"

"Ugh, Tori shut up" I interrupted.

"Woah, no need to get an attitude." She was rolling her eyes. Even though at Lyle house she was sort of a bitch, now she's more of a best friend to me. She's the closes I have to a girl best friend, I left all mine behind when I turned into a freak.

As my aunt started to clean the bite on his leg, it had already begun healing.** (A/n werewolves heal fast)**

The look on my aunt kinda worried, she was shocked. She didn't have too much other than to, clean the blood, and wrap it up.

When she was finished with his leg, he started to stand up, but he was fumbling. I caught his hand and helped him the rest of the way up. He was smiling down at me.

I then noticed my hand was touching his abs. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I pulled my arm away, but I was stopped by Derek pulling my arm around his waist to support him.

I can feel even more blood rushing. I'm pretty sure my face was as bright as a tomato.

Kit was staring at us, but as I looked over at him he stared away.

" Yea guys we should really be going. The trip to the new safe house is going to take a whole day to drive to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long for an update, but i have a new co- writer its...Chlereklover :) thxs sooo much for your help with the details. They're awesome. gonna be staring four as soon as I can.**

**Me: oh Chloe, shut up**

**Tori: you shut up**

**Me: U wanna fight, fine  
**

**Tori: *sparks start flying out of hand* ok fine then, but u know u don't own the DP series.**

**Me: so? *spark flies at me* *dodges* oh sh*t  
**

**Chloe's pov**

As we got into the van, there are only 4 seats, and a large back, which got smaller having all our bags in it.

Kit and Aunt Lauren were in the front, Simon and Tori in the next row, which left me and Derek in the back cramped like sardines.

My aunt wasn't too happy about it, but we didn't really mind.

In a matter of minutes we were on the highway, heading west, to who knows were. Derek is sitting up against the wall of the car, and I'm literally sitting in his lap, with my head on his chest. As I glance up, I notice Derek staring down at me.

There is a glint in his eyes and all I see if relief, Relief that I'm me noticing, I was starring right back at him.

His emerald eyes were blazing down at me. He started to hold me a bit tighter against his muscular chest. As he leaned down just a little, to kiss me I think, and, I ruined to moment with a yawn.

I haven't had much sleep, but now really at this moment! Why did I have to yawn! I look back up at him and his head is turned and I swear I saw a little bit of a blush in his cheeks.

Just great, I just had to ruin this dang perfect moment.

He leaned down again, which surprised me, whispering "You're tired, get some sleep."

I am tired I have to admit, so i do as he says which believe me, I never do.

I leaned closer to him, so my head was back down on his chest. He didn't seem to mind much, well he never does.

He wrapped his arms around me holding me even tighter, which, I will never admit to him, I really liked.

I just had to do the same. i put my hands around his lower back and held even tighter, if it was humanly possible.

Just then my eyes began to shut slowly and steadily. I didn't want to sleep.

I wanted to stay awake with Derek holding me tight against his chest, but I haven't had a good night's rest in a while. My eyes finally closed and I was sleeping in seconds.

**Derek's pov**

As I held onto Chloe, I can oddly feel my heart beat race. The site of her sleeping made me happy.

She's so small and helpless, just so vulnerable. When she drifts off to sleep, she has a smile on her face.

Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking, what's going on in the mind of Chloe Saunders.

I wonder if she loves me just as much as i love her. The smile on her face makes me wonder if it's true.

I love every aspect of her. I love her smile, her personality, how small she is, her vulnerability without me, how, if I don't hold her near, she'll disappear in front of my very eyes!

I love her whole complexion. Now that I'm admitting it, I see that I had more feelings for her than I imagined. Her eyes being the two big blue orbs that they are, her spirit light and open, her mind wide and free to explore.

I love it all. And I want it all, to myself. I love her! Sh-sh-she is my...

**Yay Cliffies you gotta love em :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, OK I have an excuse for not updating. I got snowed in at my house, but connection got bad on my laptop so I couldn't type anything, then when I was going to start writing, I and so much school work I had no time. OK, so I left you at a cliff at chapter 3. Lets continue on to see what he says but first...**

**Simon: Hey tori stop, she's the writer she could kill you if she wants.*looks at me***

**Me: thank you Simon*smiles, looks up and down him***

**Simon: What?**

**Me: Hmm, nope still not as hot as Derek. Sorry Simon better luck next time.**

**Derek: ...**

**Simon: Hey you don't own me. Your not Kelly Armstrong.**

**Me: Oh, shut up Simon, your just jealous cause girls don't think your hot. We all just like Derek*looks at Derek* hehehe**

**Simon: *looks down in disappointment***

**Tori: Ha, Finally someone got to him, I've been trying to brake him forever *laughs, then falls *  
**

**previously-**

_I love it all. And I want it all, to myself. I love her! Sh-sh-she is my..._

**We now present you, chapter 4...**

**(Derek's POV)  
**

Sh-she-she is my mate. I've never felt this way about Chloe before. Yea, I'm really protective of her, but this is something I've never experienced.

She is so small and vulnerable, I just want to hold her tight in my arms and never let go.

Is it possible to love someone as I do? I know I'm protective of her. She's part of my pack just like dad, Simon, and I'm sad to say this, but Tori too.

I'm protective of all of them, but this is a whole new feeling of protection. I don't even want Simon to go near Chloe, let alone a stranger.

I've read a few werewolf books, there were a few things on mates, but to be honest i know nothing. I might want to talk to dad about it. He probably knows a lot more.

**(Chloe's POV)**

I can feel a bright light shining on my eyes through the van's window. I don't want to wake up, knowing now that we're back on the run going to another safe house.

"Hey Chlo, please wake up," a sweet voice whispered into my ear, while lightly shaking my shoulder. I knew whose sweet voice belonged to. Derek the guy I-

Wait, am I really in love with him? I've only known for a month but it feels like years, but I do love him. I always deny it, I push the thought away, but I do. Derek is my knight in shining armor.

He is always there to save me. My eyes opened, and I find myself staring straight into Derek's Emerald green eyes. If you stare deep enough you will get lost, like I think am right now.

I can feel the blood rushing to my face, and out of habit, i turned so he doesn't see. When I peeked over to look at him, he was lightly chuckling.

"Is that a habit of your? Always blushing in a weird situation?" Derek said while laughing.

"Ha ha very funny, what time is it anyway?"

"It's about 7:30 maybe eight o' clock." grrrr too early, but my stomach is growling. If i can her it, Derek can so hear it. He's probably-actually scratch that- when is he not hungry? I smiled and it led to him and he gave a seductive half-smile.

He held me tighter, and I snuggled deeper into his chest. We got a glare from my aunt out of the rear view mirror, but I don't care.

"Hey lovebirds," Simon turned to face us " can you stop that for like 30 minutes. We're almost there."

I feel bad for Simon. I know I hurt him that night at Andrew's when we went on our date, and figured that I like Derek. If it weren't for that moment then I wouldn't be with Derek now. I'm pretty sure Derek hurt him too.

I knew it was hard for them. They're closer than any brothers could be. _OK, Chloe get off the topic you don't want to relive these memories again. From how much pain this caused everyone, never again._

**(Morning the next day, still in Chloe's POV)**

We have been driving now for a day, with a few short- needed- pee brakes in between. I'm happy to be getting out of this dang van. I think I'm starting - for once in my life- to feel claustrophobic. I'm so squished..ugh.

Well, I can't be bitching about getting out, because after about 10 hours Derek couldn't stand being in here any more. Tori and Simon have been bickering the whole time. Hmm you know from this view they actually do like the siblings.

They sure as hell fight like they are. Most of the way there I would sleep, or Derek would sleep, he wouldn't let me go -unless we stopped for a break. He would cradle me in his strong, muscular, full, god he's hot and all mine . _OK Chloe OK close your mouth and stop drooling._

Derek might have stolen a kiss or two on the way- ugh OK fine maybe 10, hehehehe, but we also got the usual scowl from to Tori, who is carefully watching us with a hawk's eye, from the seat in front of us. She's probably still surprised were together in the first place. My leg is starting to really cramp up now if i can just stretch it out with out waking Der- Dame.

Derek eyes shot right open"Hey"

"hi, sorry i woke you but my leg was getting really cramped and- any way how long is it till we get their?"

Kit looked at me through the rear view mirror and said "About an hour, oh and remember to call me Kit."

"Yea sure, were are we going anyway?"

He turned his head and looked out side the windows, I think he was thinking of the name it's probably a small town" Dartsworth, North Dakota, one of my old friends Alan, He's a sorcerer and he has a Huge Safe house there."

Hmmm cool, Wait were the hell is Dartsworth? I giggled hmm oh whatever. Derek then leaned down and was smiling.

He then asked me threw a small chuckle "What's so funny?"

"N-N-Nothing j-ju-just n-nothing" Damn stutter

His smile started to lighten up, I remember him giving this smile once in Lyle house when he was with Simon, he was so not being his usual anti-social self it was kinda weird then. Well maybe because the dude kinda scared me, but when you actually know him he's the best person in the whole world I love him. He doesn't know that, might be good to wait and see if he feels the same.

I then noticed was turned around at started to smile " Hey Derek you need to smile like that some more, you look actually Happy for once instead of your usual, emotionless nothing" he waved his hand in front of Derek's face and chuckled a little.

I thought Derek was about to hit him, but he just moved Simon's hand out from his face and gave a little chuckle him self._ Yup I do actually Love him._

**:) I hope some of you are still following my story, hope you all still love me, and i'm truly sorry for taking so long. It might take a while for me to do chapter 5 too because I have lots of school work and I am only allowed on the computer for an hour. :( so I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's not going to be in the next few days.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, but first...**

**Chloe: Why do you keep us here.**

**Me: Cuz I can.**

**Chloe: No You can't Your not Kelley Armstrong**

**Me: Yea but if I want to, in MY story, I could kill you**

**Chloe: *pales***

** Here is Chapter 5...**

Simon was right. After not even twenty surprisingly short minutes, we were pulling into a long dirt and partly gravel drive way. It was so far in the forest, all you could see were trees and bushes for what seemed like miles. A large gray house was beginning to come into view and dang was it huge. It looked like it had at least four stories including a basement. When the van began to slow down, Derek jumped out and started running. Simon and Tori came out just as he began to turn in a circle.

As I followed out I heard Tori yell over to Derek" Hey wolf-boy, stop acting like a psycho retard, and get over here!"

"Tori," kit said sympathetically " He is a werewolf, and after a long time in one place, werewolves begin to get antsy and-" can he ever just give the easy answer instead of being all smarty pants...Really

"He means to say is that he needs to stretch his legs," I say giving the short and sweet answer. Derek started to walk back now and dang did he look hot! I'm not lying, but there is no one to convince here. That's why he's all mine :).

"OK, now that that is over with," Kit starred over at Derek and then said" Let's go in an meet the others. Allen is a sorcerer and has two daughters, his um- wife left after finding out his kids will be a mixed power so don't mention it really."

Wow, who leaves their house, husband, and kids? I wonder what made her so mad about them having mixed powers. Well look at Tori she is a hybrid witch/sorcerer. Well maybe she doesn't like having so much power... Nah she absolutely loves it.

We all walked up the steps leading up to the house. Kit knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No Answer. Aunt Lauren began to look worried. "Kit do you think-" She couldn't continue.

A girl peeked through the slightly ajar door. "Hello? Wait'" she looked over at Kit "Are you Mr. Bae?"

"Yes, yes I am." he replied. She nodded

"I guess I'll go get Allen," she said skeptically. The door slammed in our faces. After a few minutes of awkward waiting, the door finally opened.

After a few minutes of awkward waiting, the door finally opened. I finally got a good glimpse of the girl at the door way. She had long brown hair with blue streaks running wildly through it. Her eyes were a contorted sea green that swirls around,the green shade mixing with the blue like water.

"You can come in now, sorry for slamming the door," she now was grinning. When we stepped in through the door a man was walking through another door with a dish towel in his hand.

"Kit, I was surprised that you called, I haven't seen you since you lost-" he looked over at Derek and Simon "Well, I guess these grown men aren't missing anymore." A smile played on his lips.

"Well They have grow-" he couldn't finish. Someone had called for daddy. Allen turned around and started to walk away. Over his shoulder he said "Take your stuff to the living room and I'll get the others for introductions."

We started to walk in a general direction which turned out to be the right way. As we entered the room, someone was already there. He looked to be around Derek's height, build, and age. His dark brown hair hung loosely in front of his charcoal black eyes. When we came closer together, Derek began to growl. The other guy looked over at me, stared, looked back over at Derek, then growled straight back to him.

Simon coughed a little, I'm guessing to break the quite, then walked over to a couch and sat down. Tori blew out a deep breath, Or maybe it was a sigh. She then began walking over to the couch with her fists on her hips. As she sits down on the opposite side of the couch from Simon, he gives her a bad excuse of a death glare. Tori smirked then rolled her eyes, the weird thing is, Simon did the exact same. I could swear that at some points they look related.

Whatever.

Derek was still looming over the other guy, and trust me no one can loom like Derek can. I lightly put my hand on his forearm to calm him down, but of course, it works. He turned sharply on his heel and walked across the room to a single plush arm chair. The brunette boy just stared at me, and watched my every move. I walked over to Derek, but on the way I tripped over the leg of either a person, or table. All I saw was the floor rushing up at me. The only guy quick enough to save me now is at the other side of the room. The floor was coming closer, lurking up at me almost, if i do say so my self...and Yes I do.

I heard my name being called a panicked tone I presume is Derek's. Before my head was about to be come as squished as an old Halloween pumpkin, I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and chest. My hero had saved me from a horrific fall. Before I saw my hero, I put my arm around him or her and gave them a hug. I pulled up to their ear and whispered a thank you. When I pulled back, the face of my hero surprised me.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**I know it's been a while, but how I do my writing takes a while. Thanks to those who have been following this whole story. I've already started writing chapter 6. Please Read & Review.**


End file.
